1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a rotor that rotates with respect to a stator according to an electromagnetic interaction with the stator, and an electric motor using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric motors are apparatuses that convert electrical energy into mechanical energy with power applied to a conductor in a magnetic field. When power is applied to the conductor, current flows through the conductor. Various types of electric motors are applied throughout the industry. An output of each of the electric motors is proportional to an intensity of a magnetic field, an intensity of a current, and a length of a conductive wire. These three proportional components can be combined to obtain a high output.
An increase in the intensity of the magnetic field and the length of the conductive wire can increase the size of the electric motor. Electric motors, such as an in-wheel type driving motor for electric vehicles, a driving motor for hybrid vehicles, and a driving motor for washing machines, need to be small in size and have a high output.